


Feels Right

by Mablatz_destiel76



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Belonging to something, First Date, First Kiss, Kind of Underage, M/M, kind of not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Lantern brings in his newly orphaned nephew to the team, hoping they'd help him come over his lose and feel like he belonged. The rest of the team didn't know how to handle him at first, but one person makes him feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a complete accident, and I'm only partially sorry. I just couldn't find a lot of Superboy slash fics

The team wasn't really sure how to handle their new teammate. He walked into the base behind Hal, eyes on the heals of the Lantern, not looking up at the other heroes in the room.

“This is Michael, my nephew.” Green Lantern said looking at all of them. “I trust that all of you will make him feel at home here at Mount Justice.” He nodded before facing the younger boy. “I know this isn't ideal, but this will allow us to see each other more often.” Hal smiled before turning back to the team. “Batman wanted me to let you all know that you have the day off to relax and get to know each other.” He nodded again before patting Michael on the back, headed toward the Zeta tubes.

So Michael, if you don't mind my asking, what're you're powers?” Robin asked the boy, who's eyes were boring a hole in the floor.

“Um, I'm a mimic.” Michael said looking up, as the team suddenly gasped. Along the right side of his face was a piece of green ivy growing down his neck. “I can mimic anyone's powers for a short time, but occasionally I'll end up keeping one permanently.” He said shyly, jumping back as Miss Martian grazed the ivy on his face.

“You mimicked Poison Ivy?” She asked, putting dove between him and Robin, noticing his nod.

“Yes, I was trying to protect my parents, I've know I was a mimic for awhile, but I had never kept powers before.” He specs out for a bit, remembering something. “ I used to play with constructs when Uncle Hal was around, but they faded away shortly after he left, but with Ivy, I tried to use her vines to protect my mom, but she was to fast and got to her before I could, I decided to use the vines to make myself bigger, almost like one of the constructs, but something went wrong. When Uncle Hal showed up to take her away, her powers didn't fade, I couldn't get all the vines off, and when Hal came to help me one had embedded itself in my skin.” He said sadly.

“Hey, your powers are nothing to be ashamed of, especially when it comes to controlling plant life and the earth itself.” M’gann said.

“But Ivy can only control vines.” Robin said.

“This is true, but I can feel his powers. You have great power Michael.” She smiled at him. “I'd love to work with you, if you want?”

“I would enjoy that.” The boy finally smiled. “It'd be nice to finally understand what I can do.” He followed the Martian out side where she levitated a rock down from the mountain.

“You should be able to manipulate this however you want, focus on moving it.” She said. Michael looked at it as his forehead scrunched. He took a breath before taking a step forward and thrusting his hands forward, as the rock moved with out being touched. He smiled at the others who came out to watch before looking back at it, moving his wrist. Suddenly the bolder was no longer round, but shaped like pyramid, with another flick it became a stone throne.

“Wow, so we have a rock sculptor on our team now.” Wally said, laughing. Michael didn't find it so funny. He moved toward Wally, hands turning upwards as the ground rose around the boys ankles.

“I don't think our sculptor likes being made fun of there KF.” Robin laughed as the red head struggled to lift his feet. Michael laughed as he let him free.

“I wonder if you'd keep any of our powers if you mimicked one of us.” Kaldur wondered out loud.

“We could try mine.” Megan smiled, levitating a foot above the ground. Michael snickered, raising a over her, before camouflaging himself.

“Wow, he hadn’t even seen her do that yet.” Artemis said.

“I don't have to see a power to mimic it, I just have to know about it while being in the presence of the individual who posses it.” Michael said suddenly appearing next to her, before zipping across in front of Wally. “And it's hard not to know about your alls powers when my uncle is a Green Lantern.” He laughed, going to hug Megan. “Thank you for telling me what I could do!” He said, letting go suddenly when he noticed her expression. “What's wrong?”

“Your skin.” She whispered in disbelief. He lifted his arms to notice they were now green, looking back at her in confusion. “You just got my powers of telekinesis and shapeshifting.” She was dumbfounded, “and Conners strength and invincibility.”

“But He didn't even use my powers.” Conner grunted.

“He didn't have to, by being close to us his body rearranges its cells, making it possible to use any of our powers, but if those powers come from an alien race he can retain them.”

“But I kept Poison Ivy’s powers, and she's not an alien.” Michael said, confused.

“We have reason to believe she might be, but Bats and I never had the prof to know for sure.” Robin said, obviously deep in thought as Michael morphed back to white skin, vine no longer on his face.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

 

The team spent the rest of the day on their own. Wally and Artemis went back home, while Kaldur and Robin went to Gotham to tell Batman about the discovery of Ivy’s origins. Megan was busy trying to cook another batch of cookies since Wally ate the last of the ones she made this morning while Michael was outside, tending to a patch of land he volunteered to tend as a team garden.

He had the ground loose and ready for planting with a simple turn of his hands, and was getting ready to start planting the seeds Red Tornado gave him when he felt the eyes on the back of his neck. He turned slowly, large rock in hand, when he found Superboy sitting on a rock ledge behind him.

“Most people say hi, or announce their presence.” He smiled , going back to his chore. He started humming a song and smiled when he felt the presence move close behind him.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I'm planting a garden. I figured with my new found plant powers I could grow food at a faster rate so we have fresh produce for meals.” Michael said nonchalantly, placing a few tomato seeds next to his carrots noticing Conners lingering. He ignored it while he finished planting, tipping the water jug he brought out with him to water the seeds.

“You haven't used my powers yet.” Conner said.

“No, should I have?” Conner grunted going to turn when Michael caught his shoulders.

“You want to know if Megan left anything out, see if I got any of the other Kryptonian powers. As far as I know I haven't. I mean I can fly, but that's part of the telekinesis, no laser eyes yet.” He smiled lightly. “Even if I did, I wouldn't flaunt them in front of you, I know about your issues with Superman and I would even consider replacing or comparing myself to the boy of steel.” He stepped back when Conner flinched at that, only to be caught by his arm.

“No one has ever called me that before.” Conner stated, surprised, but had a faint smile at the corner of his mouth. Michael smiled back, leaning into his touch slightly. Conner looked at him for a moment longer before taking a step back, full smile now. “Would you want to train with me some? It'd be nice to not have to hold back my strength.” Michael smiled back before placing the watering hug back on the ground.

“I'll met you in the arena in five, just got to clean up real quick.” He smiled, happy to feel like he finally belonged.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

 

Michael walked into the arena circle, noticing Conner hopping on his toes, waiting for him.

“You ready for this?” He asked smiling as the other boy took his shoes off.

“You know it.” He smiled stepping in front of him as the automated voice announced their match. Conner quickly went to swipe at him, only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown into the floor. His eyes went wide at how quickly he had been floored. He got back up and waited for another hit, only to find the room empty. He turned side to side when he heard the laughter above him, he looked up in time as Michael started falling towards him. Superboy grabbed his ankles and spun him towards the wall, only to see Michael fly up at the last second, head butting right into him, sending them both to the ground. Michael, wrapped in his arms on top of him. The two looked at each other and broke into laughter, rolling on to their sides. Conner took advantage and knelt above the nice going to punch down when vines erupted and wrapped around his arms, Michael slipped out from under him as he ripped out of the vines, just fast enough to grab his arm and slam him back into the ground, only to be sent flying into the wall.

“Match end, victor: none.” The automated voice said as the two stood up, smiling like fools.

“I never expected training to be fun.” Michael whipped at his eyes, as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table.

“It usually isn't, unless you make Wally trip.” Conner laughed, grabbing towards another water.

“I'll make note of that for the future.” He smiled setting his down. “You know, I was scared to come here at first, didn't think I'd fit in, my power being so weird and all, but you've made me feel like I belong.” He smiled at the clone.

“I know how you feel, from time to time I felt that I didn't fit the team mold, but you've changed that.” Conner smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Michael instantly leant in to the touch, not realizing he was putting his head on his shoulder until he felt the hand play with his hair. He went to look up and apologize when he turned his head, lips just brushing over Superboy’s as he lent down. The two stopped for a second before they continued to move into the kiss. Soon Michael was wrapped in those powerful arms; pressing up into the kiss, tongue sliding over Conners lower lip, before being granted entrance. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until the broke apart.

“I guess you retained my ability to not need to breath?” Conner laughed, holding the boy tight.

“I think you can say that.” Michael laughed, kissing his cheek. “How about we see what M’gann’s made for dinner, I don't know about you, but that fight got me hungry?” He smiled causing Conner to laugh.

“Maybe you got Wally’s metabolism too.” Conner laughed again, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked into the kitchen.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

 

The boys walked in just in time for Robin and Kaldur return. The four boys all sat around the table as Miss Martian floated around the kitchen waiting for her timer to go off.

“So Michael, have you thought of a name for yourself, or an outfit?” She asked as she twirled the flower into the trash.

“That's true Megan, we need to get you a costume at least before we take you on any missions.” Robin added.

“I don't know, I'm not really good with thinking up names.” He shrugged.

“What about Mimic.” Superboy's said, looking at him. “Or Green Mimic.” He smiled looking into his green eyes.

“I like it.” Michael smiled back, leaning into the other boy. “Keeps it simple and to the point, and plays on the family hero name.” He laughed. “That's an idea.” He suddenly thinks, running off to his room. The others all look around at his sudden out burst only to look up at the way he left as a figure clad in skin tight green spandex with thin blue stripes and a blue half cape walked in. “How do I look?” He smiled.

“Um, did you just have that laying around somewhere?” Kaldur asked.

“No, I just went to grab a piece of the molecular changing fabric Megan gave me earlier. I figure if I have it on me I can change into this at any point. And since we were keeping to a simple name that says what I am, I figured I'd do the something similar with the costume, close to Green Lanterns suit, with a Martian cap and a blue M sort of like the Super S, but all with my own flare.” He smiled.

“Why the blue?” Megan asked as he blushed.

“I have a personal reason.” He blushed harder, thinking of Conners blue eyes. Conner seemed to notice because he started to blush as well.

“Well, looks like Mimic’s mission ready then!” Robin smiled, slapping him on the back.

“And just in time for cookies, too!”

“Did someone say cookies?” Wally smiled suddenly next to hot tray.

“Do you think of anything other then food?” Artemis groaned as she walked in.

“Nice get up, Mikey.” Wally said, going to grab a cookie as it floated out of his reach.

“My names not Mikey, it's Michael.” He said through gritted teeth.”

“Ok, I'm sorry.” Wally quickly backed off, arms raised. Holding a few seconds before trying to get a cookie again.

“Sorry, can't stand people calling me Mike.” He muttered, as Conner came over to him.

“It's fine Mimic.” Conner smiled at him, earning a smile in return.

“Is that your name?” Artemis asked.

“Yeah, Green Mimic.” Conner smiled at him; thumb brushing over the corner of his mask. Michael lent into the touch, not paying attention to the stares being sent their way as he turned and kissed his hand. The two stayed like that, smiling like fools till someone cleared their throats, bringing them back to reality.

“You know, I never finished unpacking, I should go do that.” He blushed turning to leave as Conner walked after him.

“I'll help.” They smiled agin walking towards his room.

“Well that was odd.” Robin said.

“Yea, who would have known Sup could actually smile?” Wally said through a mouthful of cookie.

“I think they were talking about the ridiculous flirting that just happened.” Artemis sassed.

“Who was flirting?”

“Did you not see the looks those two were giving, or the gentle caress and kiss to the hand?” She said in disbelief. “Conner and Michael are totally hitting on each other!” Wally’s mouth fell open at that.

“You mean Sup’s and Mikey?”

“MY NAMES NOT MIKEY!” The base rumbled as Michael yelled from his room.

“Guess he got the super hearing, too.” Kaldur laughed. “And I'm happy for them. Michael looked uncomfortable when he first got here, but he looks at home now, and if Conner isn't as cranky, well I say it's a good thing.” He said as the others laughed.

 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

           

            The boys got just out of earshot when Michael snapped around, pushing Conner against the wall for a kiss. Superboy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy, pulling him closer.

            “Guess we don’t have to tell the others about us.” Michael smiled, pulling back and taking Conner by the hand. “That is, if there is an us?” He dropped his gaze slightly.

            “I wouldn’t know what to do if there was.” Conner said sadly. “All the knowledge they gave me was to make me useful as a weapon, not as a potential date.”

            “No one really knows what to do, they just do what feels right at the time. Like this.” He said bring up their interlocked hands. “Does this feel right to you?” Conner nodded, leaning in to kiss him.

            “That feels right, too.” He smiled, when Michaels face dropped. He focused and could hear the end of the sentence that Wally was saying.

            “MY NAMES NOT MIKEY!” He yelled, causing Conner to laugh and pull him close.

            “Remember how I said to trip him in training? Just say it was payback.” He laughed giving him a kiss to calm him, smiling when he laughed, too. “So do what feels right? Don’t people go out, too?” He asked, suddenly shy.

            “Yeah, they go out from time to time, but just to spend time together. Movies, dinner, picnics, walks through the park, things like that.” Michael gave a small smile, hopeful.

            “Would you want to, maybe go out with me?” He asked, still shy, surprised when Michael pulled him in for a kiss.

            “I’d love to go out with you Conner.” He pulled back with a big smile, pausing when Conner suddenly went sullen. “What’s wrong?”

            “I don’t have any money to take you anywhere.” Conner was upset again.

            “We don’t need money to still have a good time.” Michael said trying to cheer him up. “How about we just start by going for a walk on the beach?” He smiled when Conner agreed.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a walk on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't specified the ages of our hero's here. Since Superboy was mentally age 16 when they found him, then He would be mentally 18 at this point. Because of Michael's sudden Orphan state, he would have to still be a minor, but I would put him at 17, almost 18, only weeks- a few months away, That has yet to be decided. 
> 
> With that in mind, these are two young horny boys, that are maybe at most a half a year apart, if not less. Technically this is underage, but with in the age of consent. If that isn't something you want to read, then skip the last section of this chapter, but know that I will be putting in a birthday chapter, so there will be a chance for more.

The boys walked across the sad barefoot, holding hands as the sun was setting over the water. They had finished unpacking Michael’s room, and were happy to get out for a bit. Michael let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around the one of Conner’s and laid his head on his shoulder when a young boy came running up to them.

            “Hey mister, you want to buy a rose for your date?” The boy asked holding up a handful of roses. Michael felt Conner tense up, but jumped in before he had to.

            “Thanks buddy, but I’m allergic. I saw a man back that way who would probably buy one though.” He pointed towards another couple a ways behind them, as the kid smiled and ran off towards them. He looked up at the hard lines of Conner’s face and kissed his cheek. “Hey, I didn’t want one, you don’t have to buy me anything.”

            “Its just that everything involves money.” Conner spat. “I can’t replace anything I’ve broken in the base because I can’t pay for it. I didn’t mind it at first, but now I can’t even buy my boyfriend dinner, let alone a stupid flower.” He grumbled.

            “Doesn’t the league give you all a stipend of some sorts after missions?” Michael asked, surprised when he saw his head shake. “Well why don’t we ask for one? We don’t need much, just something for use to keep up our identities as normal teens, right? “ Conner shrugged as he walked towards the water, stone solid. Michael smirked as he got an idea, flicking his wrist at Superboys ankles, laughing as he fell into the water, sputtering. Conner glared up at him before smiling and tackling into him, taking him into the water as well.

            “Oh its on, now.” He said dunking him under the water, only to be slipped again by the sand. The two lay there in the shallow water laughing again, Michael swimming over to lie in Conner’s lap. “There’s days that I wish I was normal.” Conner suddenly said. “Not necessary with out powers, but not a clone. I feel like I’m missing something whenever I interact with others, like they don’t know how to talk to me. Afraid that I may throw a fit if I hear the wrong thing.” He said into the others hair. “If one of the others would have pushed me into the water I probably would have been pissed, mistaken it for them teasing or making fun of me, the boy only a few months old, but with you I don’t feel like you’re talking down to me. You treat me as if I was normal, and don’t worry about how you phrase things.” Michael turned to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

            “You’re special Conner, I knew it the second I saw you. You understand me, and don’t make me feel like an outsider.” He said with a kiss, pulling Superboy closer to him. “I’ve only known you a day and I’m already incredibly attached to you.” Conner held him close for a minute before picking him up in his arms bridal style, walking them back towards Mount Justice.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

           

            The boys made it back to Michael’s room, Conner still carrying him the entire way. When they got close enough, Michael tapped into Aqualad’s powers, removing the water from their clothes. He laughed when Conner laid him on the bed, kissing him again, blushing at the whimper he made when he pulled back.

            “I guess I should let you sleep, you’ve had a long day.” Conner said, starting to turn when Michael grabbed his wrist.

            “What if I wanted you to stay?” He whispered, knowing he could hear him. Conner turned toward him as he scooted over to one side of the bed. “I know this is fast, but I like the idea of curling up with you to fall asleep.” He blushed, surprised by the other black haired boys chuckle.

            “I don’t know much about relationships, that’s why I was to scared to ask myself.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. Michael sat up, wrapping his arms back around the clone, as he sat down next to him on the bed. He pulled back and looked at the bed like he didn’t know what to do. “I’ve never shared a bed with someone before.”

            “We’ll see what works for us.” Michael smiled, kissing him again. “I’m going to get ready for bed real quick.” He said grabbing his toothbrush, smiling as Conner got up and grabbed his from his room. Michael got back to the room first, taking his shirt off as Conner walked into the room. He started to undo his pants when he noticed the other boy’s hesitance. “I can put on pajamas if it’d make you more comfortable.” Conner just shook his head and took of his own shirt. Michael took it as his sign to continue so he took his pants off. He turned to take off the fabric he had on a chain around his neck, and flushed when he turned back around to see a fully nude Conner.

            “Umm, I don’t have any underwear.” He flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Michael’s cheeks grew hot, trying not to think about what was hanging below his hips.

            “It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He swallowed, turning to turn of the light. He felt Conner slip in next to him, and tried to stay away from his groin as he curled into his side, laying his head on his chest. He smiled as strong arms slid around him, pulling him in tight, not thinking as he let a leg slide over the clones, accidently rubbing his member. He groaned as he felt the hot flesh pulse against his leg, going to move it when he felt a hand on his thigh. Throwing all hesitations to the wind, he straddled the boy’s hips, grinding down lightly, swallowing his moan as he kissed him. Conner grabbed his hips and thrust up onto him, growling at the sudden weight shift as Michael moved to the bedside table. “I’d never move this fast with anyone else.” He groaned, removing his boxers as he slid a slicked up finger around his hole, stopping when he realized, “I don’t have any condoms though.” He sunk, saddened by the realization.

            “But you can’t get pregnant.” He said so innocent that Michael smiled.

            “Guys still wear protection to prevent diseases.” He kissed him softly. “Then again, I’m your first aren’t I?” Conner nodded, blush barely evident in the dark, creeping up his neck. Michael lent down to kiss him again, going back to opening himself when Conner stopped his wrist.

            “Can I?” he asked. Michael smiled as he handed him the bottle of lube, spreading it on his fingers before bringing it behind the other boy, pressing slightly into his opening. He smiled when he brown haired boy’s back arched, moaning.

            “Holy Shit Con, your fingers are huge.” He hissed, grinding on the digit inside of him. He whined when it was removed, only to be rewarded by a second one entering him. Conner bit down on his shoulder, sucking lightly at the skin there while he curved his fingers, hitting his prostate causing him to shout out, before a hand clamped down on his mouth. Michael nipped at a finger before letting himself slide his hands over the chiseled chest under him, eyes wild with lust. He let his hand slide lower, wrapping around the hard length between the dark haired boys legs. A few gentle tugs and he couldn’t take it anymore. “I need you.” He groaned, squeezing around the fingers inside of him. Conner looked up at him unsure.

            “I thought we needed protection?”

            “You’d be my first, too.” Michael said shyly, leaning into the other boy’s chest. “I figured since it’d be our first time, we wouldn’t have to worry about getting anything form the other, but if you want to wait?” He blushed slightly, letting out a yelp when Conner locked their lips together again.

            “I just want to be with you.” Conner whispered, kissing him again. “No matter what.” Michael smiled down at him, grabbing the bottle of lube from beside them. He poured some into his hand before reaching behind him and slicking up Conner.

            “I want to be with you, too.” He said, settling his hips above the throbbing cock. HE grimaced as he pushed down, not used to the intrusion. Conner gasped when he felt the warmth surround the head of his cock, a brand new experience. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust his hips upward burying himself into the brown haired boy. Michael cried out in pleasure as he hit something deep inside of him. “Ohmygodyes!” He shouted, rocking back to feel it again. The two latched onto each other, rocking back and forth as they chased the pleasure the other provided. Conner picked him up, throwing him on his back as he started to thrust faster and deeper inside of him, reducing the mimic to a whimpering mess of pleasure. With a soundless scream Michael felt his orgasm rip out of him, clenching down on the Kryptonian inside of him. Conner let out a gasp as he shook, his own release sending waves through his body, as he fell a top the smaller body.

            The two lay there, catching their breath for a while, nuzzling into the others warmth. Michael started to feel a tingling inside of his stomach, pushing at the larger body so he could get up. Conner slumped onto his side, barely conscious as Michael slid on his underwear making it to the bathroom. He relived his self, still noticing the odd sensation. He looked into the mirror and smiled at the bruises that were forming along his collar bone and shoulder from Conner’s bites, and the finger prints along his hips, but when he looked up into his own face, he gasped. He had a soft glow emitting form his eyes, a slight blue color ringed around the inside of his brown iris. He shut his eyes, and let his body shift out of M’gann’s shape shifting and noticed a similar glow. The vine that was embedded in his skin had started to wrinkle and turn brown, as if Conner was killing the negativity that he had about his powers. He ran a finger along the vine and smiled as it crumbled at his touch, disintegrating as if the blemish was never there. The blue in his eyes was brighter, but still surrounded by his own brown. He noticed his own features, suddenly finding them more attractive. He touched at his shoulder, felling the warmth form one of Conner’s bites. “Is this what it feels like to fall in love?” He asked the air, not expecting a response.

            “I personally wouldn’t know, but what ever it is seems to have put some pep into your step.” A voice said from the shadows, causing him to jump. Michael turned around to see Robin, dressed in PJ’s and sunglasses. “Didn’t mean to interrupt, just needed to brush my teeth,” he smiled stepping up to the sink next to him. Michael gave him a side glance before going back to the mirror.

             
            “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad there isn’t a vine growing out of my face, but is it odd that I feel like I need some reminder of it?” He said, touching his now smooth face.

            “You could probably do something similar in another place, somewhere that you wouldn’t mind having it, hell with your new array of powers you could probably conceal it as a tattoo or something.” Robin said after spitting out his toothpaste, turning to leave. “And just so you know. I personally think you and Conner complement each other.” He smirked leaving the room suddenly. Michael stared out at the now vacant doorway, thinking about what he said. He finally smiled looking back into the mirror as he raised his left arm. He felt the vine start to grow, smiling as the clematis vine started to wrap itself around his arm. He let his skin shift, turning the vine into ink as the blue flower buds started to appear, one blooming on the inside of his arm.

            “I could get use to this.” He smiled running a finger along the ink before making his way back to his room. He removed his underwear, scooting in next to the sleeping mound of his new lover, smile widening as an arm wrapped around his as he laid his head on his chest. “Yea, I could definitely get used to this.” He whispered to his self, letting Conner’s warmth lure him into sleep.


	3. The morning after/Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up in each others arms. Hal drops by to tell Michael the truth about his father and who he really is. Conner reveals a piece of him self that no one else will ever know about.

Conner woke that next morning with warm breath blowing across his chest, thinking Wolf had curled up in his bed again, when he remembered his night with Michael. He smiled at the brown haired boy still asleep on his chest, a small laugh at the little puddle of drool that had formed. He stroked his fingers through the brown locks, admiring how good his body felt against his like this. His smile grew as the boy started to stir, eyes opening slowly.

            “Good morning.” He said, kissing the boys forehead. “You look cute when you sleep.” He smiled as the boy blushed, but smirked up at him.

            “Well you’re cute when you snore.” He smiled back, eyes sparkling, causing Superboy to gasp.

            “When did you change your eye color?” He asked, stroking his cheek, noticing how the blush deepened.

            “I, uh, didn’t.” He looked down. “You did.” He whispered.

            “I did? How?”

            “After last night, I noticed it when I went to the bathroom.” Michael was suddenly shy. “I dropped the shift and it was still there. And the vine on my face, it was gone. I felt it fall off and crumble.” He blushed harder. “I was happy it was gone, but felt like I needed something else, so I did this.” He held up his left arm. “Thought my favorite plant, in my now second favorite color would be appropriate.” He smiled up into the blue eyes. Conner suddenly leaned forward, capturing their lips in a hot kiss.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         

            Green Lantern was standing in the conference room, doing an intergalactic search when he heard someone behind him.

            “You know you don’t have to camouflage yourself around me.” He chuckled as Miss Martian appeared, cheeks pink.

            “Sorry, I just didn’t hear you enter from the Zeta tube.” She apologized, looking up at the screen. “What are you doing anyways?”

            “Well, have you figured out the significance in Michael’s powers yet?” He asked, as she nodded.

            “Yea, he can mimic anyone’s powers, but if the person if of alien origin he can retain the power, using it at anytime.”

            “Yes, that why I brought him here. I wanted him to be able to defend himself if anything happened, and I knew that he would gain some version of yours and Conner’s powers. I figured it would help him fell a since of belonging, and keep him safe, but I also wanted time to find out information on his own origin.” He said, turning back to the screen.

            “What do you mean?” M’gann asked.

            “Michael isn’t human, fully at least. My sister married a man that we both thought was human, but when I realized he had powers I started looking into it. My family had no evidence of a meta gene, leaving his powers unexplained, unless it was a first generation mutation, or something on his fathers side.” He explained pulling up a file on the screen. “When I started looking, I noticed that his fathers documentation had only been in existence since the late 80’s, only a few years before he met my sister. I pulled up the lantern files and found that we had granted sanctuary to an alien from another sector during that time.” M’gann gasped.

            “He’s a Mantamorph?” She asked.

            “Yes, his father came here after being exiled for losing a battle against a “lessor being” or so his people called it. It ended up being a horrendous battle that took four weeks and the intervention of the Lantern corp. The lanterns decided that since he appeared human with out powers that they would help him and sent him to earth, with new documentation.” Hal said. “I thought it was only right that Michael learn the truth about his father.’

            “What truth?” Michael asked, walking into the room followed by Conner, looking slightly agitated. “And why is my dad on that screen?” Hal sighed, handing the boy the remote to click through the information.

            “Your father wasn’t human, Michael. He was a Mantamorph, and alien species that used its opponent’s powers to defend the natural resources on their home planet. Your father was trying to defend his home world, but couldn’t handle the onslaught on his own, the Corp. stepped in to help, and he ended up helping them defeat this menace.” He said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “Your father was a hero, but his people didn’t see it that way. They stripped him of his powers and exiled, we made it possible for him to find a life here on earth where he met your mother. The Corp. holds him in high regards, hoping that when the protector of his old sector was done, that he would accept the ring and return to protecting his home world, but.” Hal trailed off, not wanting to bring up the accident. “As soon as I found out, I came over, thinking you should know.” Michael barely listened to the last sentence, to busy looking up at the image of his father, surrounded by lanterns as they handed him some medal, an M embellished in it similar to the one that he chose for his costume.

            “So that’s what that M meant.” He smiled, before turning to his uncle. “Do you think the lanterns would allow me to keep the medal?” He asked, hopeful.

            “No one said they ever had to know about it.” Hal smiled, pulling it out form his pocket. “I figured you would want it after seeing this.” Handing the small gold coin over to his nephew. Michael used the fabric scrap M’gann had given him to create a ribbon for it to hang from, attaching it to his necklace. He smiled up as Hal clapped him on the shoulder again. “Your father would be very proud of you, I know I am.” He said.

            “Isn’t that the M from your costume?” Conner suddenly spoke up, drawing every eye in the room.

            “Yea, that does look a lot like what you were wearing. I knew it looked familiar.” M’gann said.

            “You have a costume now?” Hal laughed. “I didn’t mean for you to get mixed up with the superhero gig, but I guess it runs in the family.” He smiled. “Guess you came up with a name, too?”

            “Yeah, Green Mimic.” Michael blushed, transforming into his suit. “I thought it’d be nice to keep the family similarity, didn’t know at the time that I was sticking to it more then I thought.” He said as he looked at the M on his chest. “At the time I thought the cape and M symbolized that I had kept Martian and Kryptonian powers, it’s nice to have a part of Dad with it two, looking up as Hal laughed.

            “It defiantly seems that way, but maybe you should let the cape go to both shoulders, it looks more like Captian Marvels.” He laughed, as Michael suddenly changed it, leaving the hem at an angle. “That’s better.” He smiled, letting him drop the guise, noticing the tattoo on his arm.

            “Oh, I, um, lost the vine in my face last night, it died, which don’t get me wrong I was happy about, but I thought I should still have something to symbolize that I have the powers.” He blushed.

            “But what’s with the sudden blue obsession?” pointing at the boys eyes, causing his blush to darken.

            “I, um, well-,” He sputtered, glancing at Conner. “I sort of, fell for the color in someone’s eyes.” He admitted. “The Eye color was a sudden change like the vine though, I have no idea how it happened.” He said truthfully, leaving out the part about exactly what happened before it.

            “I think I might.” Hal said, eyeing Conner suspiciously, causing both boys to blush, stepping over to the clone. “Just remember, I know where to find the one thing that can hurt you.” He whispered, just loud enough for Conner to hear, Michael picking it up with his superhearing.

            “Uncle Hal!” He hissed.

            “Don’t you hurt him, or you’ll have a Corp of Lanterns to answer too.” He threatened, ignoring his nephew, who suddenly appeared between the two, gasping as Conner wrapped his arms around him.

            “I have no plans on hurting Michael. He’s the only person who has treated me like something more than I am.” Conner stated flatly. “If anything I plan on keeping him safe, but I also know that he can handle his self.” Conner’s eyes borrowed into Hal’s, arms tightening around Michael. Hal stared him down for a few more seconds, before a smile broke on his face.

            “Good, he deserves to be happy.” Hal said, clapping Conner on the back. “Though I’m not sure I ever expected to look at Superman as extended family.” He smirked, as they both flushed. “Speaking of which, I need to get to the watchtower. Bats said he’d be calling in soon with mission briefing, so you all should be ready.” He looked at the three team members in the room, before turning to leave. “Oh, and Michael,” He turned back around. “Your dads hero name was Mimic.” He smiled before turning back to the Zeta Tubes.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Michael stood there in shock. First he finds out his father was an alien, then a hero in the eyes of the lanterns, his personal hero’s, and now he’s realizing that he not only chose his fathers emblem for his costume but his name as well. He felt Conner step up beside him, wrap his arms around him, but continued to stare after the Zeta tubes.

            “You okay?” Conner asked, bringing him back to now, with the concern in his voice. He twisted around in his arms, smile on his face.

            “Yeah I am, just a little shocked about the similarities with my dad, is all.” He smiled giving the larger boy a kiss. “Thank you.” He smiled. “You were the one who suggested Mimic.” Conner blushed.

            “I had no idea it would have any significance, I just thought it was simple and fitting.” He said shyly.

            “Conner is one for simplicity, look at Wolf and Sphere.” M’gann laughed, moving towards the communicators. “I’ll let the others know we’ll be having a briefing later, you guys go have fun.” She winked, pressing buttons on the display. Michael smiled, intertwining his fingers with Conner’s, pulling him outside to woods beside the base.

         “I want to carve our initials into a tree.” Michael giggled, pulling Conner to the big oak tree. “Will you?”

         “Sure, if it makes you happy.” Conner smiled. Looking around for something to carve with. “Um, we don't have anything to carve with.” Conner said.

         “You're forgetting that I have Ivy’s powers as well as M’gann’s.” He smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips before taking his hand in his again. “Place your hand on the tree and think what you want carved. It could be CK for Conner Kent, or Superboy or what ever you want to do.” Michael smiled at him. Conner closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted, opening his eyes when he heard Michael’s gasp. He smiled as he threw his arms around his neck. “Conner that's so sweet!” He smiled, tears at the side of his eyes. “I love it.” He looked back at the tree where carved into the bark read: SB + GM, surrounded by a heart where their M and S symbols were carved about it.

         “I'm glad you like it.” Conner smiled, wiping at the few tears that fall. “I thought it would be nice to use our home Symbols.” He held Michael tight, sitting down next to their tree, sitting him in his lap.

         “Do you ever get to talk with Superman?” Michael asked, regretting it when he felt Conner tense. “You don't have to answer-“

         “No.” He said sadly. “When we first met he could barely look at me. At first I thought he was disgusted by my existence, but I'm starting to think he's just not sure how to handle it. I get that in a way, because technically I am him. Suddenly there is a 16 year old boy who is your flesh and blood, acts just like you thrown into your lap, what would you do? I don't expect him to treat me like his equal, or even his son, I'd just like him to talk to me. Everyone else has a mentor to look up to.” Conner shook slightly as he talked, think back to all the times he wished Superman would have said something, anything to him.

         “Hey, he’ll come around eventually, and once he gets to finally know you, he'll see what a great person you are.” Michael smiled up at him, before waving his hand at the base of the tree, a vine circling its trunk. “When I was younger, we had a Clematis plant growing along our back deck. My mom used to take me out to play in the yard and laugh at how mesmerized I'd be by that plant.” He said as small buds started to form on the vines. “She used to tell me that the flowers were really fairy beds, and that the reason the flowers are open during the day was because the fairies were out playing, and when they grew tired, they'd return to their flower for a nap.” Michael picked one of the now open buds, twirling it in his fingers, blue petals swirling. “When we moved, I asked mom if we could take the fairies with us. She laughed saying that we could plant another clematis for them to move with us, but before we could the new home owners ripped them out, worried about their allergies.” Michael said disgusted. “I was devastated, because the flowers hadn't bloomed yet, and I cried when I saw them tossing the vines into a fire to make sure they didn't grow back. I learned later that fairies weren't really living in the flowers, but those flowers became my friends as a kid. Even then I didn't fit in, I didn't know till later that I was different then the other children. My father told me that it doesn't matter who we are, that we all are meant to fit together in this world. That we each had our own home and family's out there that we may not be related to, but if we allowed ourselves to find them we'd never be able to let anyone take it away from us like those people did my clematis.” Michael smiled sadly up at him. “I guess what I'm trying to say is, that all we have to do is allow our hearts to stay open and we will find who and where we need to be.”

         “I think I already found who I'm meant to be with.” Conner smiled, kissing Michael on the cheek. “Because even though I don't really know what love is, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in it with you.” Michael stared at him, mouth open for a second before throwing his arms around him again, kissing him again.

         “I think I'm falling in love with you too Conner.” He smiled after breaking their kiss.

 

 

           The boy sat under their tree for some time, Conner stroking the image on Michaels arm, fingers tracing the petals. Conner enjoyed having the smaller boy in his arms, the weight pleasant in his lap. He pulled him a little tighter before picking him up.

         “I want to show you something.” He said, pulling the other boy behind him. He got to the side of the mountain when he picked him up again, leaping into the air, only to land on a small ledge. A few feet away was a small opening in the mountainside. “I found this after we first got here, it's become my hideaway, that no one else knows about.”

         “Then why tell me?” Michael asked.

         “Because, I want it to become our space.” Conner smiled pulling him close. “The one place where we can get away, spend time together.” He kissed his love softly. Michael looked around noticing how Conner had moved some boulders around to use as chairs. “I’m sure you’d be a better decorator then I am.” He blushed noticing the way he looked around.

            “No I think you did a great job, I just might make the boulders more comfortable.” Michael smiled, twisting his hand, as they became chairs, one elongating to form a couch. “There, that’s better.” He smiled pushing Conner down onto the new couch, straddling his lap. “Yea, much better.” He lent down, kissing the larger boy again. Conner’s arms circled around him, pulling him flush against his chest as he lay on the couch, deepening the kiss when their communicators beeped.

            “Superboy, Mimic? You’re needed for mission Debref in 5” Aqualad’s voice echoed in their ears.

            “I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Michael smiled at him, giving him another kiss. HE rose off the couch, offering his hand to Conner. He pulled the boy up, giggling when he picked him up and carried him out of the cave. Before Conner could jump down, Michael levitated them off the ledge, dropping them to the ground softly. Conner put him down, taking him by the hand as the walked into the base.


End file.
